


Herne the Hunter

by Diggy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Demon!Newt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: fanart to accompany the fabulous Katiehavok's fic, "Brimstone"





	Herne the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brimstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421313) by [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok). 



 

_"Tina Goldstein did not intend to summon a demon. It was just...one of those days."_


End file.
